The acceptance of love
by Nichelle-Gibney
Summary: This is basically what i think could happen in book 6 between Hermione and Ron. Enjoy.
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1

Hermione's struggle

Hermione woke with a start and stared around her dorm hoping she hadn't woken any of the other girls in the room. Slowly she crept out of the room and down the stairs to the common room, once there she saw Crookshanks purring by the fire that was still lit. Hermione walked towards her favourite chair and sat down, Crookshanks leapt onto her lap and Hermione stroked his head.

"Oh Crookshanks, what am I going to do?" sighed Hermione, knowing that although Crookshanks was half Kneazle, he still couldn't understand her.

"Crookshanks, what if he feels the same way? What if his heart pounds like it's going to burst out of his chest every time he sees me, what if he feels warm all over whenever my name is said or when he's near me, I wonder if he feels like just grabbing me by the waist and kissing me senseless like I long to do to him? Still, it wound wreck our friendship wouldn't it? We'd never be able tog o back to just being friends after loving each other, god I hate this feeling!"

At that moment Hermione heard footsteps coming down the boys staircase, Hermione looked up and saw it was Ron, Hermione didn't know what to do, why was he down so early? Why isn't he in bed? Then suddenly, before she could stop herself Hermione jumped off of the chair, making Crookshanks hiss at her and she walked towards Ron.

"Morning Hermione, why are you up so early?" asked Ron, with his deep voice that Hermione had never heard him use before.

"Oh, me? I um, I...I, have studying to do!" stumbled Hermione hastily.

"Oh, but wait a minute! It's Christmas! We're on holiday!"

"Oh, oh yes, so we are, well I was just, erm, seeing if Crookshanks was ok"

Ron frowned suspiciously at Hermione before speaking again.

"Right, well d'you fancy going for a walk? Harry's still asleep."

When Ron asked her to go on a walk without Harry, Hermione nearly burst with excitement; she grinned widely, showing her perfect, shrunken teeth that had been shrunken two years before when Draco Malfoy enlarged them.

"YES! I'd love to go on a walk, maybe we can try to skate on the ice" she suggested before laughing at the thought of Ron ice-skating.

"Right then, off we go!"

Ron held out his arm for Hermione to take and she did so, they walked out of the portrait hole and down to the grounds, where they strolled over to the quidditch pitch, Ron concentrated with all his might on his broomstick and it came soaring out to him and Hermione.

"Want a ride? It's not as good as Harry's Firebolt, but it flies, come on, we can go for a fly if you want, or you could, hey, why don't I go and get the Quidditch trunk and I could see how you do as a chaser?"

Ron asked and seeing the look on Hermione's face, smiled, before going and getting the trunk, an extra broom and taking out the quaffle.

"Right Hermione, just fly up there into the scoring area with the quaffle under your strongest arm and then shoot, I'll be on my broom you'll be on the school one, I'll try to defend the hoops, come on, it'll be fun, if we had Harry we could try you out as a seeker to see how you do."

_If we had Harry this wouldn't feel as good as it does at the moment _Hermione thought. She got on the broom and flew into the scoring area, waited for Ron to stop showing off and then shot, the first try went far to wide and Ron had to go zooming after it, second time the aim was better but Ron blocked it, and then third time she scored, Ron flew over to her and gave her a hug and then grabbed the handle of her broom and started flying around in a circle with it, making Hermione very dizzy but also making her laugh a lot while trying to stay on the broom, when he finally let go Hermione's broom went flying and Hermione slid off, Ron flew as fast as he could and caught her, Hermione held onto him by the waist while he flew down to the ground.

Once he had landed he noticed Harry was leaning against the Gryffindor stands, Ron still had his hands on Hermione's waist and Hermione still had hers on Ron's, they both took their hands away at once, Hermione began to blush and nervously tucked her hair behind her ears, Ron cleared his throat and bounced on the balls of his feet.

"Right then you two, come on lets get inside it's freezing out here, Hermione you go in, I'll help Ron with the Quidditch stuff." Said Harry, Hermione walked quickly into the castle again while Harry and Ron took the Quidditch supplies back to the broom cupboard.

"Why don't you just tell her Ron?" asked Harry on the way back to the common room.

"I can't Harry, I mean, what if she doesn't feel the same way? After all, she does have Krum. I'm no match against him!" mumbled Ron.

"Shut up Ron! Are you thick? It's so obvious she fancies you! Ask her out, I know she's a mate, but, it's worth a shot, just ask her ok?"

"Oh alright! But only to the Hogsmeade trip!"

"Good enough for me, I'll stay out of your way, I'll go about with Seamus, Dean and Neville."

"Fine" grunted Ron.

Ron clambered into the common room and saw Hermione sitting reading...again; he looked round to Harry but saw him walking up the stairs winking with his thumb in the air.

"Hi, Hermione" Said Ron nervously

"Hia!" said Hermione without looking up from her book.

"So, erm, you're a good flier." Mumbled Ron before gulping loudly, at this Hermione placed the book on the table.

"Thank you, it didn't help being flung half way across the pitch though" said Hermione with a smile.

"Yeah, um, you know how it's the Hogsmeade visit today?

Hermione nodded. "Well, do you want to go there with me? Harry's hanging around with the other boys because they erm, have some, erm stuff to do. I thought that we could just erm..."

"Just what? Go on a date?" probed Hermione.

"Erm, yeah, that's it, you'll probably say no, but it was just a suggestion."

"I'd love to Ron!"

Ron stared, shocked that Hermione said yes.

"Well erm, lets go then, the carriages will be leaving in a moment." Said Hermione, before taking his hand and they walked out hand in hand to the carriages, at the carriages they saw Draco Malfoy and his bullying sidekicks Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle, and, unfortunately they saw them aswell.

"Oi! Weasel-boy what are you doing holding hands with the Mudblood?" Shouted Malfoy.

"Just ignore them Ron, they're not worth it, honestly!" whispered Hermione into Ron's ear.

"But Hermione, I'm not letting him call you a Mudblood again, you can't help who you are, and he's just being a git, I tell you, if he calls you it one more time infront of me he's getting my fist down his throat! We'll see how he likes having his teeth in his stomach!" said Ron, who was trembling with anger.

"Ok, but come on Ron, let's just get in a carriage!"

And so they did, and the ride to Hogsmeade was a quiet one, but Hermione didn't care, the pounding in her chest was easing as Ron's hand brushed against hers as he stroked her fingers, she felt like they were breathing at the same pace, it was like their hearts were beating as one, and Hermione loved the feeling.

The Hogsmeade trip was great, Ron and Hermione went into Honeydukes and bought bags of ice mice, chocolate frogs, choco balls, Bertie Botts every flavour beans, white chocolate mice, and droobles best blowing gum. Then, with their sweets in bags, they went into the Three Broomsticks and ordered two tankards full to the brim with hot, bubbling, creamy butterbeer, then sat at a table for two and held hands over the table, and drank their butterbeer, and shared their sweets, Harry looked over and smiled, Hermione smiled back and Ron winked at him.

"You know Hermione, this has been the best Hogsmeade trip I've ever been on!" Ron told Hermione after a while, Hermione smiled at him.

"The same feeling here. Ron, I need to tell you this, I...I...I love you."

Ron stared at her.

"I love you too Hermione, I didn't know you felt the same way as I do."

"Same here, shall we go up to the shrieking shack, it'll be better now we know it's not haunted!"

And off they went, this time with arms around each other, once up there they sat on a log and huddled together under each others cloaks, Hermione's head resting on Ron's shoulder. But it was too good to last, Malfoy and his cronies came round the corner.

"AWWW LOOK BOYS!" shouted Malfoy, and Crabbe and Goyle waddled over. "Going out with a Mudblood Weasley! Tut tut, I never thought you could sink so low!"

Ron stood up, and pulled Hermione up with him.

"Well Malfoy I can sink even lower, because I love her, and she loves me, and that's that, we don't care about what any one else thinks, we love each other, so bugger off Malfoy!"

And with that Ron turned to Hermione and kissed her on the lips, for a long time, she kissed him back and Hermione felt a rush of heat and pleasure soar through her body, from the tips of her toes to the tips of her fingers, from the tips of her fingers to the lips that were in contact with Ron's. It was then that, Malfoy left, leaving Ron and Hermione in each other's embrace, still sharing that one, special, loving kiss that confirmed their love.

By Nichelle Gibney, aged 13 from England.


	2. Malfoy, mugglelover and Mudblood

Chapter 2

Malfoy, Muggle-lover and Mudblood.

Ok so here's the deal, Hermione and Ron have realised they're love for one another and they're now dating but will it all go as smoothly as planned?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione and Ron pulled apart from their kiss and looked at each other and smiled.

"Well that was erm...nice" Said Ron awkwardly, Hermione giggled.

"Yes, it was wasn't it Ronald?" said Hermione while smirking, she looked down at her watch and saw the time was 2 o'clock in the afternoon. "Ron, we'd better go it's 2 o'clock and we've got to be at the carriages by 2:30."

"Er..right, yeah the coaches, got it!" stumbled Ron

"Oh come on you idiot!" laughed Hermione while pulling Ron up by the hands, they walked back to the carriages in silence, hand in hand. Once at the carriages they saw Harry who was waiting patiently for them.

"Aha, here come the little lovebirds! How was your little kissing session by the shrieking shack?" Asked Harry with a smirk.

"How do you know about that!" exclaimed Ron as they all clambered into a carriage.

"You'd better check to see if I've taken my dad's cloak with me before our next Hogsmeade trip Ronniekins!"

"Shut up Harry!"

"Hey I'm only winding you up mate, don't take me so seriously."

Just as Harry finished the sentence Malfoy walked past with Pansy Parkinson, Crabbe and Goyle, when Malfoy realised that Ron was in the carriage they were passing he rose his voice to a near shout.

"Yes Pansy, Goyle, Crabbe and I where simply walking towards the shrieking shack when we saw Weasel and the Mudblood snogging! Imagine it! A muggle-lover and a Mudblood, a MUDBLOOD pansy can you imagine it? I'm just glad he can't hear me now or the ridiculous redhead might do something to me like curse me? Or hit me or even worse Pansy! Smear Mudblood grime over me!"

At that moment Ron dived out of the carriage and onto Malfoy, He and Ron where on the floor, Ron was pummelling every inch of Malfoy's body he could reach, Ron sunk his fist into Malfoy's stomach, picked up some gravel and threw it into Malfoy's face! Ron stood up and kicked Malfoy as hard as he could in the face until Harry had to restrain him. Malfoy stood up, blood poured over his clothes and his once white-blonde hair was covered in red from his blood that had poured onto the floor, Crabbe and Goyle picked Malfoy up and carried him to the next carriage with Pansy Parkinson shrieking with shock of what had just happened. Hermione meanwhile turned on Ron.

"RON! YOU COULDN'T LEAVE IT COULD YOU? I DON'T GIVE ONE BLOODY DAMN WHAT MALFOY THINKS OF ME AND NOW YOU COULD BE EXPELLED ALL BECAUSE OF A FEW INSULTS TOWARDS ME! HONESTLY! YOUR SO STUPID SOMETIMES, WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO IF YOU GET EXPELLED YOU EDUCATION WILL BE RUINED, YOU'LL NEVER MAKE IT AS AN AUROR, YOU'LL NEVER STAND A CHANCE OF BECOMING HEAD BOY.." shouted Hermione before being interrupted by Ron.

"HERMIONE! DO YOU THINK I CAREA BOUT BECOMING HEAD BOY? IT'LL MENA BEING LIKE PERCY! HE'S A SCUMBAG! AND I DON'T CARE ABOUT HOGWARTS ANYMORE MALFOY WAS INSULTING YOU AND I COULDN'T TAKE IT ANY MORE! I CAN'T IGNORE THESE THINGS LIKE YOU CAN, AND IF I REMEMBER RIGHTLY YOU DIDN'T START HAVING A BITCH FIT AT HARRY WHEN HE PUNCHED MALFOY, YOU JUST TOLD HIM HE WAS WRONG, DO YOU LOVE HIM MORE THAN ME? IS IT BECAUSE HE'S FAMOUS YOU LOVE HIM SO MUCH? OR ARE YOU SHAGGING HIM BEHIND MY BACK?!" screamed Ron

"Oi Ron, don't bring me into this. I haven't done anything!" Said Harry

Hermione however just stood staring at Ron with her mouth open in shock, it was awhile before she spoke again but when she did her voice was in a trembling, weak voice of rage.

"How...DARE...you! How dare you accuse me of sleeping with Harry behind your back, or even sleep with him at all Ronald Weasley! Harry is like a brother to me and you accusing me of sleeping with him willy nilly is absurd! You make me feel like a complete tart sometimes Ron---"

"That's because you are don't think I haven't seen you flirting, you flirt with me, with Harry, with Vicky---"

"He's called Viktor and I do not flirt with Harry! How dare you Ron how dare you! You are the most insensitive, foul, stupid imbecile I have ever had the misfortune to meet Ron! Even worse than Draco!"

"Oh Draco is it now? Getting your leg over with him aswell are you? Getting you Mudblood slime over him!"

Ron had touched a nerve, whether it was the fact he had accused her of sleeping with Malfoy or the fact that he had called her a Mudblood, something had got to Hermione and before Ron could say another word Hermione's palm had collided with the side of Ron's cheek with a load clap. This time when Hermione spoke it was a mere shaky whisper of fury.

"If you ever, speak to me like that again....then you will live to regret it till the day you die Weasley!"

And with that Hermione stormed off to a carriage behind the one she had previously been in.

Ron turned to Harry and said more calmly now.

"What have I done Harry? I didn't mean a word of that! An hour ago it was all so perfect and now I doubt she'll ver want to be near me again."

"Well you can't blame her can you mate? You called her a tart, you accused her of sleeping with Malfoy....with me! And you called her a Mudblood!"

"I know Harry, I'm so stupid."

The week after the Hogsmeade visit had been a long one, Ron had been given detention every night of the week for beating up Malfoy, Harry was ignoring Ron on several occasions because of Ron dragging him into the fight and Hermione was just acting as though Ron didn't exist.

It was the night of Ron's final detention and he was making his way down to the library to help Madame Pince put every book into alphabetical order without using magic when he saw Hermione coming out with several books held to her chest. Ron looked over to Hermione and she ignored him, it wasn't until he called out her name when she was half way to the staircase that she even showed signs of realising she wasn't alone in the corridor. At hearing her name Hermione turned to face Ron and glared at him.

"Wow are you Hermione?" asked Ron quietly.

"Oh I feel as fine as any _Mudblood_ would feel!" answered Hermione coldly. Ron picked up on the emphasis of the word Mudblood.

"Look, Hermione, you know I didn't mean it, why would I? I like muggles and muggle-borns I don't know what got into me!"

"The blood you made Malfoy shed probably!" said Hermione just as coldly as she had before.

"Please Hermione, let me apologise!" pleaded Ron. Hermione gave an angry sort of laugh.

"Apologise? You called me a tart, a Mudblood and accused me of sleeping with my best friend and worst enemy, and you think that an apology will solve it all? Well you think wrong Weasley, you're gonna have to do a hell of a lot to get yourself back into my good books!"

"When will you start calling e Ron again instead of Weasley?"

"I don't know, probably when I've finished with every boy in Hogwarts, ooh Ernie Macmillan hasn't had a go yet, maybe I should go and see him? What do you think?" said Hermione sarcastically.

"Hermione please don't be like that! Hermione listen to me! Hermione!"

But it was too late, Hermione was walking up the stairs towards Gryffindor tower, Ron hung his head low and entered the library where he saw Madame Pince.

"Your first load of books are on the table, I'll be using magic, you won't, have fun!" she snarled, Ron looked over at the pile of books on the table, there where at least 100 books there, Ron groaned and sat at the table.

_It's gonna be a long night Ronnie _he thought to himself.


End file.
